A Blaze to a Frozen Heart
by flakeystar
Summary: A female dragon slayer named Ash joins Fairy Tail, as well as Natsu's Team. Gray Fullbuster finds himself flustered and nervous whenever she is around. What adventures are in store for these two?


**Chapter 1 **

**Fairy Tail Guild: 1:00 p.m. **

Gray Fullbuster watched the entire guild curiously from a distance. He was sitting off to himself at a table in the corner. The guild was even more rowdy and upbeat than usual, even if it was hysterically raining outside. Suddenly, his flame-brain friend, Natsu Dragneel, came and plopped down next to him.

"What's up with everyone?" Gray asked his pink-haired friend, sounding slightly annoyed.

Natsu lightly tugged at his scarf, "well earlier Lucy told me we're gaining a new member. Lucy seemed pretty excited and ran off to meet her. Macao says she's cute." Natsu added his last sentence with a little wink.

"Dude you can't be talking like that! Have you forgotten you totally got it bad for Lucy?"

"For your information Ice Princess, I was talking for you. She's about our age and your heart could use some thawing. And I'm totally devoted to Lucy," Natsu huffed.

"Then WHY haven't you even bothered to tell her that?" Gray began to raise his voice.

"YOU WANNA GO POPSICLE?"

"HELL YEAH I DO."

The two boys began battling at it for a while when they heard a familiar girl to yell at them to stop.

"Luce?" Natsu said as he turned around, looking over to Lucy Heartfillia's direction. Gray awkwardly looked over Natsu to see what was the matter.

"This is Ash Smoldere. She's going to be the new member of Team Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed at the girl.

Gray stepped in front of Natsu to get a better view. _Damn, she is cute._ She was pretty short, Gray noted, but she definitely was not young. She had a cute, petite, and curvaceous body all in one. Her face was round and her big grey eyes sparkled and shined. They looked so fulfilling and hopeful- yet nervous at the same time. You could practically read her emotions through them. Her skin was a pure and creamy white with a small set of peach lips. She tugged on her lips with her teeth nervously. Gray noticed that a hood was atop of her head, and her lilac-colored bangs were poking out. She was wearing a large white and black hoodie that served as a dress. She also wore black stockings that ended just below her knee and white tennis shoes.

Gray blushed when he realized he hadn't said anything and that he was just sitting there, totally checking her out.

"Um, hi guys!" The girl nervously pulled the hoodie off of her head and let her lilac hair pool out. Her hair was long-ending at the bottom of her chest, and the ends were curled.

Gray stepped forward and took her hand and shook it first. "Gray Fullbuster." The girl looked up at Gray and blushed. He was practically towering over her. She flashed him a huge toothy grin. _Gawd, I have to work with this guy? He's really cute… _

Natsu broke their contact and introduced himself as well. He called Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla over to also introduce themselves.

"So what kind of mage are you?" Gray asked her once they were all seated and comfortable around the table.

Ash smiled to herself, "I'm also a dragon slayer. I heard about the dragon slayers here and I decided it'd be fun to join a guild!" Everyone's eyes widened at her sudden confession - well everyone's except for Lucy's.

"What kind of dragon slayer?!" Natsu practically jumped.

"Well, you and Wendy can eat fire and air right? I eat smoke and certain kinds of flames. Like I produce smoke and these dark purple flames," Ash replied as she created a puff of smoke with her right hand.

"Wow!" Wendy exclaimed, "That's so cool!"

"Impressive," Erza added.

"So we have ANOTHER flame-brained person here?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"Is there a problem?" Ash retorted as she snapped her head to glare at the dark-haired boy sitting next to her. Gray didn't reply, but continued to look ahead with a smirk plastered on his face.

Everyone continued talking and asking questions like where her guild mark is and what color it was, which was on the underside of her right wrist and black.

Suddenly, Happy jumped into the conversation,"Do you have an exceed too?"

Ash's face couldn't help but brighten at the cute blue exceed standing in front of her, "I totally forgot to mention, but yes! She's been busy talking to another exceed and dragon slayer," Ash suddenly turned her head to the table her little purple friend was at, "Mirn come here!"

The adorable purple cat suddenly perked up and flew over to the group.

"hai!" Mirn cutely greeted everyone.

The group chatted away till it was nearly 9;30 at night. It was only Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Ash, Mirn, and Happy left.

"Lucy I'm hungry…," Natsu complained to his comrade.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Lucy grunted.

"Can I stay over tonightttttttt~"

"Aye me too!" Happy butted it.

"ugh I'm too tired to argue with you two. I'm going to go home, if you want to come along you can. Sorry Ash and Gray! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Byee~" Ash bid as the group of three left with Natsu suddenly all excited to stay over at Lucy's. Ash couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Gray asked as he looked at her strangely.

"They're so cute with each other. You can just tell they love each other...," Ash's grey eyes met with Gray's dark blue ones and they both found themselves blushing.

"Do you have a place to live?" Gray asked, when he realized that she just moved here.

"Not really…," Ash admitted while nibbling on her bottom lip. Gray tried not to go crazy over how cute she looked when she did that. "I was just planning on getting a hotel or something."

"Uh...if you want you and Mirn can stay over at my place until you get a house. My house is pretty big and it gets kind of lonely."

Ash agreed by frantically nodding and giving him a toothy grin. "What do ya say, Mirn?" Ash asked as she petted her cute friend.

"Yeah~"

Ash and Mirn went to the back of the guild and retrieved all of their belongings and walked back over to Gray.

"Hey i'll carry those," Gray offered kindly as he reached for the luggage in Ash's hand, but Ash pulled her hand behind her and shook her head, stating it was okay. Gray suddenly lost his balance while hovering over her and fell on her. They both collided and hit the floor while Gray awkwardly pinned her to the ground. Gray blushed furiously and grabbed the luggage and stood up again.

"I'm sorry about that," Gray sincerely said as he offered to help the poor girl up.

"Wow we just met and you can't even wait till we make it back to your house?" Ash joked with a wink.

Gray started sweating nervously and tugged at his collar. _What the fuck is wrong with me. I shouldn't be getting all worked up like this. _

"Hehe I was only joking don't freak out!" Ash poked at his side as she pulled on his arm,"Lets go!"

Gray smiled to himself a he followed the girl out of the guild with Mirn chuckling at their actions.

**Little did they know that a certain white-haired matchmaker was watching them from the bar. **


End file.
